The present invention generally relates to devices for drying, both by means of forcing water away from an intended object as well as by evaporation. More particularly, the invention described herein relates to an apparatus for drying animals, by means of forced and heated air, and a method for use thereof.
Currently, there are a multitude of products directed towards the drying of various objects, whether animate or inanimate. Of particular importance to the present invention are instances in which the object is an animal such as a pet, another domesticated animal or livestock. Thus, the present invention focuses on devices that dry the hair of pets (in addition to other domesticated animals and livestock). Generally, such devices are used in preparation of the animals for shows and competitions. However, other applications of such dryers may include pet owners using them merely to dry the animal after giving the animal a bath.
One example of an animal dryer is disclosed in Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,325. Sullivan discloses a livestock blow dryer for drying livestock prior to showing the animals at competitions. The livestock blow dryer disclosed in Sullivan includes a blower housing having two blower motors for blowing air through an outlet opening. The livestock blow dryer also includes a filter cartridge to filter the air as it exits the outlet opening. Finally, the livestock blow dryer includes a frusto-conical nozzle adapted to cover the outlet opening; the end of the nozzle itself having a holding member for optionally attaching a hose to the nozzle.
An additional example is disclosed in Davis, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,690. The invention disclosed in Davis, Jr. is a dryer with blower-heated air and flow recirculation. More specifically, the heat for blow-drying the hair of an animal is generated from the cooling of a motor and from fluid friction due to air being forced through passageways within the dryer. A blower forces air through the motor where the air is heated and then discharged into a pressurized section of the dryer enclosure. A portion of this air is then recirculated back, while the remainder is discharged through an air hose and used to dry the animal.
Although drying devices, such as those discussed immediately above, have been in existence for an extended period of time, such devices also suffer from a number of disadvantages. For instance, efficiency has been a major problem. Most, if not all, animal drying devices do not provide for a means for keeping the object steady or stable during the drying process; thus, drying an animal may take a longer period of time than is necessary. Additionally, portability has been a problem as well. This problem primarily comes into play with smaller objects, but nevertheless portability is still an issue.
There is therefore a need for a novel animal dryer which can not only perform the function of drying an object, but also to overcome the disadvantages stated herein above.
The present invention overcomes the above-stated disadvantages by providing an efficient, portable animal dryer and method for use thereof. In one embodiment, an animal dryer comprises an animal receiving chamber, a door member and an air providing member. In this embodiment, the animal receiving chamber includes a first end portion and a second end portion. The second end portion is disposed opposite the first end portion. The door member is disposed within one of the first or second end portions of the animal receiving chamber. Finally, the air providing member is also attached to one of the first or second end portions of the animal receiving chamber.
In a second embodiment, an animal dryer comprises an animal receiving chamber, a door member and an air providing member. In this embodiment, the animal receiving chamber an animal receiving chamber includes an end portion and at least three side portions. The door member is disposed within the end portion of the animal receiving chamber. Finally, the air providing member is disposed around the outside of at least one of the side portions of the animal receiving chamber.
In operation, and to dry an animal, first, an animal is placed within the animal receiving chamber of the animal dryer. The door member is closed, thereby securing the animal within the animal receiving chamber of the animal dryer. Air is generated from an air providing member, and circulated around (or directed towards) the animal.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: